


The Athlete

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: The Boy With the Smile [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Reggie has a crush on blonde boy, but goes into a panic whenever he sees him.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: The Boy With the Smile [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989265
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	The Athlete

Reggie had never been sure of his decision to go to college. He’d gotten in with Luke and Alex and his foster sister Julie, and he was doing well. They were in their last year, and as Reggie was coming out of the university coffee shop one day, his breath caught in his throat. It was the beginning of the fall semester, and the sun was shining down, catching on the blonde hair of the loveliest guy Reggie had ever seen. The guy was talking to a darker skinned guy with long hair, and a brunette girl he knew was dating his friend Flynn ran up and hugged them. For just a second, Reggie thought the guy was looking at him, but he shook the thought away and turned toward his next class. He’d have to ask Flynn who it was.

Reggie kept seeing him after that, and wondered how he went three full years of his college life without seeing him once. He would talk non stop to Luke and Julie about how beautiful the blonde was, and at first it seemed like Luke thought he was talking about Alex, but Reggie shut that down quickly. He loved Alex, but he had never thought about kissing their best friend. He was content with appreciating the guy’s pretty face from afar, even if he did wonder what his eyes looked like up close.

Reggie ran into him once, in the music room. He was playing guitar, but when Reggie told him that he was good, the guy ran out the door. And Reggie was stuck with the thought of how good his arms looked in what appeared to be his gym clothes. He immediately texted Luke, panicking that he did something to bother him.

The next time he saw him after that was in Flynn’s dorm. When she called the guy a “pining dork.” And Reggie realized that the guy may be single, but he was looking for someone else. Reggie ran out that time.

Now, Flynn had invited him to her girlfriend’s dorm for a game night. He wasn’t going to go, but Julie insisted. So he caved. He had been sitting for ten minutes when the blonde walked in the door and Carrie forced him inside. _‘This’ll be embarrassing.’_ Reggie thought. Because he knew Flynn.


End file.
